


Natural Twenty

by AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Healthy Relationships, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Nagito has self-esteem issues but Reader’s helping him unlearn that, Other, Post-Game(s), Romance, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wholesome, also headcanons that Nagito likes his hair brushed and smells like vanilla & pennies, overall cavity-inducing sweetness and what we all wish we could do for the poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser/pseuds/AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser
Summary: Nagito returns from a plane ride.





	Natural Twenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardsAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/gifts).



> Dedicated to Bard because her sweet Nagito chapter made me melt (but honestly this is just as self-indulgent for me if not more so.)
> 
> This fanfiction also features my super indulgent fanart entitled “nagito runs down steps”. Please enjoy.

His flight was scheduled to arrive at any moment, but the airport where you waited was entirely empty.

Not that it was a surprise. After all, Jabberwock Island had become a refuge for Class 77-B, which, including yourself, only encompassed a measly sixteen people. True, each one of you was a supremely talented and ambitious youth, but still, your few numbers meant most of the Jabberwock island chain was quite desolate. Thus, it was no surprise that the spacious airport remained empty today. Save for yourself, of course.

A tiny plane, so small that it was only a speck to the naked eye, appeared above the clear blue sea, soaring in your direction at an incredible speed. You watched from your perch on an airport bench as the plane slowed and angled down towards the runway.

The plane’s wheels touched the ground, and the craft began to taxi down the runway. You waited until it had come to a complete stop in front of the airport’s huge glass window, then jumped up and ran for the doors.

When the side of the plane opened up, you were there, hands clasped in excitement, waiting for the stairs to hurry up and drop so you could see him—! The mechanical steps lowered painfully slowly, leaving you time to notice the frantic beating of your heart, your short breaths, and the giddy excitement that welled up in your chest and spread everywhere in your body.

You had been so lonely without him, and you couldn’t wait for that to change. To feel his companionship, to cuddle with him on the beach under starry skies, to brush his fluffy white hair into submission each morning, to kiss him and love him and make him forget that terrible cycle of bad luck he was so afraid of.

You loved Nagito Komaeda so, so much.

Finally, the stairs touched the ground. For a second, the doorway was empty, and you considered running up and into the plane yourself. But then a face appeared, looking weary and forlorn. Nagito’s hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes, and you could see the creases where he’d been clutching his favorite jacket. But now he was home.

You practically screamed his name.

When Nagito heard your voice, his tired gray-green eyes lit up. He dropped the suitcase he was carrying, paying no attention to it as it fell over on its side, and ran down the stairway, arms outstretched to embrace you. You ran to the edge of the stairs to meet him, and your bodies connected with enough force to make you stumble back as he clung to you, but you didn’t care, and neither did he. Steadying yourself, you wrapped one arm around his back, and cupped his fluffy head with the other, burying your face in his shoulder. Even after a long trip, he still smelled like vanilla and the sharp scent of cut metal.

“I missed you,” you said into his shirt, petting his tangled hair down from where it had been sticking up, still soft even though you hadn’t been able to brush it for days.

Nagito pulled you closer, as if he was afraid you’d suddenly vanish. “I didn’t expect you to be waiting for me...” He chuckled weakly, a slight indicator that he was about to self-deprecate. “Your Ultimate training is more important than welcoming someone like me.”

“No, Nagito, no...” You pulled back from his shoulder and gently grabbed his face, guiding him to look at you. Staring him in the eyes, you tried to convey how you really felt about him. You didn’t want him to think badly of himself anymore. You wanted him to feel the same way about himself as you felt about him. “You’re more important than my training, and everything else.” You smiled fondly as he blushed and looked away. “After all...” You poked his nose. “You are my... Ultimate Hope.”

Nagito shivered at the compliment, finally daring to look back at you. A wobbly smile finally made its way onto his face. “I’m sorry. I just can’t believe I’ve been so lucky. I feel so happy; something really bad must be waiting for me soon, because—“

You pressed a finger to his lips and he obediently stopped talking. “It’s not because of luck that I love you.”

Nagito opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a loud voice with a prominent accent. “Oy!” The both of you looked up to see a redhead with a long, wild braid standing in the doorway to the plane. You had never spoken to her, but you knew that she was the Ultimate Pilot, capable of piloting any vehicle that mankind could dream up. “I’ve gotta get back to th’ Foundation, so clear off the runway and get a room!” Her tone was teasing, but you knew she did have other work to attend to, so you nodded to her and gently pulled Nagito into the airport.

You stood before the great window, hand in hand, as the pilot turned the plane around effortlessly and took off. You turned to Nagito, but before you could speak, he had already started to gush. “They accepted me! I can’t believe they would accept someone like—“ He caught himself. “Sorry. I mean, I can’t believe they accepted me! They appointed me to be the Future Foundation member assigned to Jabberwock Island, so I don’t even need to leave more than twice a year!”

You grinned. His enthusiasm was infectious. “That’s great! I’m so proud of you!”

Nagito’s eyes were still sparkling, but now they lit up even more. “That’s not the best part. They assigned me to work under Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope that defeated the Ultimate Despair!” He hugged himself, but you knew it was purely out of excitement that he had to grab onto something. “For me to get to serve the Ultimate Hope... It’s more than I could have ever dreamed.”

You frowned slightly. Nagito’s obsession with hope had always been a tad out of hand. You hoped working under Makoto wouldn’t go to his head too much. “That’s exciting, buuuut...” You leaned in and smooched his lips. “You’ll always be my Ultimate Hope. Not Makoto Naegi, not anyone else. You, Nagito Komaeda.”

Nagito smiled, gazing at you with adoration and sadness. “How can that be true? He defeated the Ultimate Despair; I did nothing—“

You held up a finger. “No, you defeated _my_ Ultimate Despair.” You pulled him close, putting your head to his thin chest this time, listening to his heart beating on despite all odds. “That’s enough for me.”

Hesitantly, Nagito returned the hug, pressing his face into your shoulder. “I... I want to be enough for you...”

You pulled back, linking your hands with his. “You already are.” A hesitant pause passed before you added. “I love you, Nagito.”

Nagito’s mouth wobbled. “I-I love you too... Y-you’re the luckiest thing that’s ever happened to me.” His hands trembled, and you gripped them harder. Deciding not to correct him this time, you simply smiled.

“Well, you deserve all the good luck in the world.”

He smiled.

The two of you spent a few more minutes simply enjoying the sight of each other. Finally, you left the airport and began to walk back to the cabins, while you told him about everything that had happened on the island since he left. Nagito never let go of your hand.

You both walked to your cabin (at this point, it was as much his as it was yours), unlocked the door and went in. Nagito sat down dutifully on the bed, and you gently began to comb the tangles out of his hair.

“Hey... I know airplanes are a trigger for you. Did you do okay on the flights?”

Nagito smiled, gazing out the window as your hands ran through his hair.

“As long as I thought of you, I... I believed my luck would hold out.” He reached back, gently grasping your hands, and turned around to face you, his adoration for you evident on his features. “And... it did. In fact...”

Nagito brought you in for a slow, sweet kiss, and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

“I’ve never been luckier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
